


Caffeinated Humor

by 5oftHearted5adist



Series: It's a Large Comic Universe After-all [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, The Author Regrets Everything, crack and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5oftHearted5adist/pseuds/5oftHearted5adist
Summary: I thought of this and it was too funny not to write, but... then again... everything is funny when you haven't slept enough.





	Caffeinated Humor

“WHO’S BEEN MESSIN’ WITH MY RIDE!” Cyborg shouted as strangely fragrant brown water spilled from the car’s open door.

“What is it?” Beastboy asked, picking up a strange packet (one of many) that had flowed out of the vehicle with the water.

“Is this a normal occurrence on the planet Earth?” Starfire asked obliviously as she watched her reflection in the large puddle now spreading across the Tower’s garage floor.

Raven looked on monotonously, “it’s tea.” She informed them in a dull tone.

“SOMEONE FILLED MY BABY WITH TEA!” Cyborg shrieked.

Robin tensed, “to do that, someone must have infiltrated the tower.”

A soft ‘zap’ echoed through the volumous room as a new person appeared from nowhere.

“Red X! You broke into the tower!” Robin exclaimed taking a defensive stance.

“You’re deductions continue to impress” Red X said sarcastically.

“YOU PUT TEA IN MY CAR!” Cyborg shouted, pointing accusingly.

“Of course” Red X said sagely, “you should have expected this to happen eventually… after naming it the ‘T-car’.”

Everyone stared at him blankly for a minute.

Then Raven snorted in amusement.


End file.
